Bring Him Home, Santa
by 19-twilight-fan-93
Summary: Jasper Hale was deployed to Iraq two weeks before Christmas. His wife, Alice, and daughter, Paige, are hoping for a Christmas miracle when they find out Jasper won't be spending Christmas at home. Alice and Paige will do anything to make their wish of spending Christmas together as a family come true.


**A/N: This is a story I wrote for a local contest. I changed the character names to post it on here. Please give me your honest opinion, and point out any major or minor mistakes! It's going to be entered in a contest! This is based on a song I found on youtube, I don't own the song, I just wrote a story about it! Just search "Bring Him Home, Santa - Merry Christmas Daddy" if you want to hear the song!**

**Just in case you're wondering, the original names are;**

**Jasper - Jason**

**Alice - Amanda**

**Paige - Emma**

**This was not edited yet! I'm in the middle of finals and needed a break so I wrote this. **

**WARNING: Major tear jerker! (I made my mom cry) Have a lot of tissues ready! ;) **

* * *

A brown-hair girl walked down the snowy sidewalk with her parents by her side. She was no older than six and, like most children, couldn't wait for Christmas. Her mom had told her today they would be going to the mall to get a picture taken with Santa. She was bouncing with excitement as they entered the busy mall and headed towards 'Santa's Village' in the heart of the mall.

"Okay Paige, time to put your hat on." Paige's mom, Alice, bent down to her daughter's height and fixed the red and white hat on her tiny head.

"Is it my turn mommy?" she asked excitedly.

"It sure is, sweetie." Her dad said from behind her.

"Yay!" She squealed loudly, only to be shushed by her parents' moments later.

When the photographer was ready for her, she wasted no time hopping onto Santa's lap. Paige smiled as the camera flashed.

"Ho, ho, ho, and what's your name little girl?" Santa asked.

"My name is Paige Hale and I'm six years old. That's two hands." She smiled proudly as she showed the jolly old man six fingers.

"Oh my, you certainly are growing! What can Santa bring you for Christmas?"

Paige placed her finger on her chin as if she was thinking, "I want a Barbie doll 'cause I love playing with Barbie's, and a soccer ball 'cause I'm really good at soccer, and Rainbow Dash 'cause she's my favourite, and lots of dresses 'cause I'm a princess!" Paige's face lit up as she finished her well-thought out list.

"Well Santa will see what he can do for you. Remember to be a good little girl for your mommy and daddy now."

She looked at the man like he had lost his mind, "Santa, I'm _always_ a good girl." She said seriously, being sure to stress the word 'always'.

The man in the suit laughed loudly, "Of course, Merry Christmas Paige."

"Bye Santa," she sang as she jumped out of the man's arms and skipped towards her parents. They accepted their daughter's hand and left the mall.

Two weeks later, on December eighth, Jasper, Paige's father, got the letter he had been dreading. He had trained for years to be in the military and he recently had got accepted. He knew there was a possibility that he could get deployed in December and miss Christmas with his family.

Once Paige was soundly sleeping in bed he called for his wife to come to the kitchen. When she arrived, the site before her broke her heart; she knew right away when her husband was going to tell her.

"Honey, I got the letter today that I am being deployed to Iraq. I leave in four days for only two weeks, but there is a chance I won't make it home for Christmas." Tears were streaming down his wife's face as he pulled her into his arms.

"How are we going to tell Paige?" She asked between sobs.

"I haven't thought of that yet, but we'll tell her together, don't worry sweetheart."

"If you don't make it home for Christmas, just return to us when you can." She whispered into her husband's chest.

"I'll do my best." They both got ready for bed soon after as the tears had worn them out.

The next day when Paige got home from school her parents had sat her down and told her that daddy was going away. Being only six, she didn't really understand why, but the tears began streaming down her tiny face when they had told their only daughter that daddy might not be home for Christmas.

Paige ran upstairs to her room upon hearing this and that is where she stayed the rest of the evening. Both Jasper and Alice had tried to speak to her, but she wouldn't talk to either of them. In the end, they left her alone per her request.

The days passed quickly and before they knew it, Jasper was saying his final good-byes to her wife and daughter. He walked through the crowded airport with the hope that he would be returning before Christmas.

Days turned into weeks and soon it was the last day of school for Paige, before she got out for Christmas holidays. Jasper had wrote to his family every chance he could and Alice and Paige would reply back soon after. When Paige got home from school that day she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Mommy?" She asked as she watched her mother move around the kitchen getting supper ready for them both.

"Yes sweetie?" Alice stopped what she was doing and turned to face her curious six year old daughter.

"Is Daddy going to be home for Christmas?" Paige asked in a sad whisper.

Alice looked at her sad little girl. How was she supposed to answer that? Christmas was only 5 days away; it said this on the snowman countdown which hung on the fridge. From her husband's last letter, she had a feeling it was only going to be the two of them celebrating this year but she didn't know how to tell her six year old daughter that.

"I don't know sweetie, we will know soon, okay?" Paige nodded, satisfied for the moment with that answer. They were expecting a letter from Jasper any day now and the pair would know if he would be home or not.

When Alice went to bed that night, she prayed with everything in her being for a miracle this Christmas.

The next day Paige asked her mom if they could return to the mall so she could speak to Santa. Alice was confused but gave into her daughter's request, nonetheless.

When they arrived at the mall, they went straight to 'Santa's Village'. There was a line-up, but with it being so close to Christmas, they were expecting that.

When it was Paige's turn to get up with Santa, the photographer asked if she was having her picture taken today.

Paige looked at the lady and shook her head, "No, I just want to speak to Santa, is that okay? It is really important."

The photographer nodded, "Of course, do right ahead." Paige smiled and thanked the lady.

Alice and the photographer shared a look; Alice did not know what this was about either. When she heard her daughter's words as she spoke to Santa, it broke her heart.

Paige took a seat on Santa's lap and turned to face him. Before he could say a word she started to speak.

"Santa, I asked for lots of toys, but I want to chance my Christmas list if it's not too late." The man felt confused as he tried to be jolly for the little girl in his arms.

"Of course, tell Santa what you want for Christmas and he'll do his very best to get it."

"For Christmas this year Santa, all I want is for you to bring daddy home to mom and me. He is working far away but mommy say's our country needs him over there. I drew a picture of him so you will know what he looks like. Don't make his spend Christmas all along, please bring him home Santa." The man tried his best to keep his tears at bay.

"Santa promises to try his best, okay?" What else could the man tell the hopeful little girl? Pleased with his response Paige jumped off Santa's lap and walk back over to where her mom was waiting for her.

They left the mall hand-in-hand, Alice's heart feeling heavier than ever before; now she was defiantly hoping for a miracle.

When Paige was tucked into bed that night, Alice cleaned out her book bag and was confused to find an envelope addressed to her from Paige's teacher. Curiously she opened the envelop to find three sheets of paper neatly tucked inside. The first sheet she opened was a letter from Paige's teacher. It read:

'_Mrs. Hale, _

_Yesterday in class we were talking about what the kids wanted for Christmas, and I had asked each of them to write a letter to Santa. The class was over before all the children's letters could be heard, but I had promised my first grade class that I would send their letters in the mall. _

_When I got to Paige's letter, I was instantly in tears. I have included her letter and a picture she drew. You have a very sweet and bright little girl and I hope you both get you Christmas wish. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Megan Johnson.'_

Alice couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she pulled out Paige's letter next. In Paige's printing was her letter to Santa. It read:

'_Dear Santa, _

_Dear Santa, I need to change my Christmas list, there's one big thing I missed, you see my Daddy's working for away from here. I know Santa, I asked for a Barbie doll and a brand new soccer ball but I would trade it all for just one gift this year._

Bring him home Santa, bring him home to mom and me. Let us wake up Christmas morning, and find him standing by our tree. You can pick him up on your way, he could ride there in your sleigh. Don't make him spend Christmas all alone. Bring him home.

And Santa, here is a picture that I drew of him in his dress blues. Mommy says our country needs him over there and you know Santa, this whole year I've been good and I was hoping that would do all you could to answer her prayer.

_Please bring him home Santa._

_Love, _

_Paige Hale'_

Alice wiped her tears which had fallen as soon as she begun to read her child's letter. He heard broke into a million pieces as she read her daughter's words over and over again. When she saw the picture, the tears had begun again. She prayed that night that someone would hear her prayers and bring Jasper home for Christmas.

It was Christmas Eve and despite her dad not being home, Paige was bouncing with excitement that Santa would be coming tonight. When Alice finally got her settled down, they both wrote a letter to Santa and let milk and cookies on the table. Paige skipped all the way to her room where her mom lid with her on the bed and continued reading their book they never finished the night before.

When Paige was fast asleep, Alice knew it would soon be time for Santa to come, and there was no way Paige would be able to get her Christmas wish.

The next morning, Paige skipped excitedly into her mom's bedroom and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up, it's Christmas!" A smile spread across Paige's face when her mom got out of bed. Walking to the living room hand-in-hand, they both stopped in the doorway when they saw what was waiting for them.

There, standing by the tree still in his uniform, was none other than Jasper Hale.

"Daddy."

"Jasper." Paige and Alice had whispered at the same time, before both running into his arms. Alice was as in as much shock as her daughter was; her and her daughter's prayers had been answered.

After many hugs, kisses, and tears, the happy family sat around the tree to watch Paige open her gifts from Santa, family and friends.

Having Jasper home truly was a Christmas Miracle.

* * *

**Still wiping tears away? I hope so :) **

**I need your honest opinion, and point out ANY mistakes (even something as simple as a comma) that you may have found! **

**First prize is $100 and it would really help with buying Christmas gifts since I'm currently a broke university student :P **

**Tell me you thoughts! **

**And Merry Christmas :)**


End file.
